The invention concerns a shaft penetration of a housing, in particular of an intake pipe of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, comprising a bearing receptacle arranged in a wall of the housing and comprising a bearing for the shaft, in particular for a valve shaft of a valve control, wherein the bearing is inserted coaxially into the bearing receptacle.
Moreover, the invention concerns a bearing of a shaft penetration of a housing, in particular of an intake pipe of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, for a shaft, in particular a valve shaft of a valve control, wherein the bearing can be inserted coaxially into a bearing receptacle arranged in a wall of the housing.
An intake pipe of an internal combustion engine available on the market comprises a valve shaft on which a plurality of valves are arranged. The valve shaft is rotatably supported in a housing of the intake pipe. By means of the valves, openings in the housing can be opened or closed in order to control a fresh air flow between the fresh air collecting chambers and an end pipe in the interior of the housing. The valve shaft passes with one end through a passage in a wall of the housing. At the end which is outside of the housing the valve shaft is provided with a control lever. By means of the control lever, the valve shaft can be actuated from the exterior of the housing. The passage of the housing has a bearing receptacle in which a bearing is arranged. The valve shaft is rotatably supported in the bearing. The bearing is inserted from the exterior into the bearing receptacle.